


School

by Cherewen



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherewen/pseuds/Cherewen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short text about school and faking to be alright...</p>
            </blockquote>





	School

School

My smile is bright, my eyes are shining, I laugh so loud and smile to others...  
School. What else?  
School is the best place to learn acting...  
Acting like everything is normal, like your grades are good, like others like you...  
So much time to act...  
I've gotten so good at acting, that I myself don't even know anymore who I am...  
I'm like a doll. No, my body is like a doll, and I sit deep inside of myself, in a pitchblack hole without escape and stear this body of myself...  
No one can see through my mask and also, no one can see the mask...  
It's invisible.  
Sometimes I think I am invisible...  
What a place...  
You call it school,  
I call it stage!


End file.
